


壁之中

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	壁之中

哈利完全不知道为什么他会出现在这里，醒来之后就发现有人抚摸他光裸的下身，粗糙的触感让他整个人都快起鸡皮疙瘩，他使劲踢蹬几下很快被制服了，他连脚掌都没办法完全踩在地面上，被粗砺的长指咕叽咕叽地亵玩那处从来没有被正视过的雌穴。

 

哈利从来没想过那个地方能产生这么多感觉，光滑无毛的阴部因为含着手指而微微鼓起，未经人事的敏感膣肉能鲜明地感受到粗指上的厚茧，细腻黏膜被技巧性地揉出水来，哈利羞耻到哭出来，以为被摸到不自觉失禁了。刚觉出一点湿意男人就猴急地褪下裤子用勃起的顶端挤进小巧穴缝，男孩的痛叫没能传到墙的另一侧，等到他抽出来发现阴茎表面沾着血丝才知道自己肏了个小处女。

 

浑圆肉感的小屁股被男人结实的下腹撞得发抖，一手能包住一边的臀肉柔软得仿佛能从指缝间溢出来。哈利踮着脚尖缓解那种要被贯穿的压迫感，脚趾绷得发白颤抖，如果不是被牢牢固定着他早就瘫在地上了。未经人事的穴里塞着粗大滚烫的硬物，陌生又酥麻的感觉从内部被摩擦到的地方涌出来，男人顶住子宫操着这个一干就出水的小嫩穴，不一会儿龟头就感觉到软乎乎的宫口被捣开一个小口，他抓着男孩的肉臀在抽搐的穴内强撑着又干了几下，用力抵入宫口被吸得射出来。

 

半软的阴茎在充盈精液的雌穴里滑出来，红肿微张的雌穴翕动几下淌出浓白的浊液。哈利被一股股打在内壁上的热液激也高潮了一次，他抽噎几声，累得说不出话来。只是其他人没打算放过这个可以随意无套内射的肉便器，男孩气还没喘匀就被抬起了一条腿，被体液打湿的内裤还勾在脚尖上，溢出一线精水的穴缝被龟头摩擦几下草草润滑了又肏进去。哈利小声地呻吟起来，耻于发现自己在这样的接连蹂躏下有了快感，雌穴因为要吞咽粗长阴茎渗出更多滑腻体液，他青涩的阴茎也随着男人的操弄流出大量前液，颤巍巍又硬了。

 

正当男孩苦闷地忍受快感的时候，另外一根阴茎抵住因为高潮而连带着放松下来的后穴口，哈利徒劳地收缩穴肉抗拒却更像是将男人肉棒一口口吞下去，粗大的肉物隔着肉壁挤压到雌穴里原本就紧张的空间，一左一右两个人被更加狭小的容器咬得快射出来，热血下涌猛烈地交替操弄两个紧致肉穴。

 

“哈……呜、啊、啊……”男孩在这样凶狠的攻势下噎住呼吸，两根完全勃起的性器次次全根没入，两个脆弱的甬道被打开撑满，比茎体粗一圈的龟头碾转摩擦娇嫩黏膜，龟头操着子宫小嘴引出一口口火热精液，淫水混着白浊被挤出穴外，肠液也沾满了后穴埋着的那根，抽出来的性器上亮晶晶的都是男孩情动的淫液，两个被开苞没多久的肉穴被毫不留情的同时肏开，显出熟透的艳红色。哈利条件反射地绞缩住在体内挺送的大家伙，反而让它们更硬更热地颤抖起来，碾开穴里的每一点褶皱几乎以同样地频率肏翻了两个肉洞，男孩张大嘴叫都叫不出来，直到他们双双射出来才活过来似地抽噎哭泣。

 

两个人在男孩身上倾泻了欲望还意犹未尽地干了几下黏滑甬道，抽出来时发出下流的滋滋咕咕的黏响。很快哈利被闻声而来的人们围住了，持续不断的轮奸让哈利两个肉穴都很快适应了人们的肉棒，在他体内中出的人多到地面汇了一滩精液。

 

*

 

到了晚上就有更多乱七八糟的货色趁着夜色使用这个新出现的肉便器，哈利忍受着身后粗鲁的抽插，两个还很柔软湿滑的穴被交替着侵犯。哈利痛苦地皱起眉，一墙之隔几乎都能闻到那醉汉身上的酒味，他好像不在意到底使用的是哪个肉洞，自顾自地用还滴着别人精水的贪吃肉穴套弄阴茎。

 

哈利半睡半醒地感觉到阴茎勃动着又胀大了点，接着抵着最深处的已经被过量精液撑开的子宫口射精。“嗯、啊、唔呜……”小腹又酸又胀，已经接受不了更多东西了，哈利呜咽着无力地等待射精结束，在感觉到体内那东西软下来之后又感觉到另一股火热有力的液体注进来。他脑袋空白了一瞬，下意识明白了那是什么东西，当下就要被打击得晕过去。那个在他体内憋不住尿出来的醉醺醺的男人尿完之后摇摇晃晃地提起裤子就走，仿佛真的就是在厕所里解了个手。哈利就被留在那里，股间雌穴被干得洞开，随着细小水声流出黄黄白白的黏稠液体。

 

第二天人们看到地上和男孩穴外残留混合物的样子，就像被打开了开关一样，有了第一次就会有第二次，人们不仅操这个漂亮紧致的小屁股，无套内射之后有兴致了还会在里面撒尿，也有人连旁边空着的便器也不用、憋着一泡尿排队就等着在男孩温暖的穴里泄出来。

 

就是到了深夜哈利也少有休息的时候，人群散去也会留下震动棒代替他们侵犯这个美味的小屁股。哈利常常累到昏睡过去没多久又被肏醒，红肿肉穴几乎每时每刻都在含着男人的阴茎，无数人的精种从性器的套合处淅淅沥沥地溢出来。时间一长，哈利觉得自己脑袋也变得奇怪了，他开始青涩地抚慰胸前硬起的乳尖，在被揉着臀部侵犯的时候偷偷地迎合，被无数人骑过的小屁股还很柔软窄小，含着精水的肉穴湿答答地吞吐勃起，沉甸甸的腹部被托着，仿若怀胎三月的孕妇。

 

没人知道他是魔法界万众瞩目的救世主，在这里他只不过是公共便器，被固定着任意地使用直到泄出精液尿液。


End file.
